Meaning of Colours
by Yalover
Summary: Teddy and Billy aren't looking happy. Hawkeye and Stature to the rescue!


Title: The meaning of colours.

Pairing: Billy and Teddy

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Not mine don't own don't sue.

Thanks to: Cozsheep for the prompt Yellow Roses and to luxapollo for beta.

Cassie and Kate were lounging on the sofas in the lair. No villains to fight, no alien invasions to fend off, just relaxing.

In other words they were bored.

Cassie cracked first "I'm bored! Where is everyone, damn it?"

Kate groaned. "Eli's out of town, Tommy and Vision said they were planning on going for pizza in Italy and Billy and Teddy have a date. Remember? Like I told you half an hour ago?"

"Sorry it's just that Vision went for pizza! He's an android, he doesn't eat!"

"You mean he doesn't eat and he didn't invite you to go with him."

"Shut up…"

Billy and Teddy walked into the lair. Instead of having his arm over Billy's shoulders like normal Teddy had his hands in his pockets and a confused and hurt expression on his face. Cassie and Kate glanced up and were both taken aback at the sight of a hurt Teddy and an embarrassed looking Billy. They weren't all over each other in public but they normally kept up an affectionate contact between them.

Cassie recovered from her surprise and gamely asked "Hey guys how was your date?"

Billy smiled and said "It was perfect, but I have home work so I'll see you guys later." His eyes crackled briefly and there was a flash of lightning and he was gone.

Kate vaulted over the back of the sofa and blocked Teddy as he moved to walk away. "Freeze Minty! What happened with you two?"

Teddy avoided eye contact and mumbled that nothing was wrong and what was she talking about.

"Save it Teddy. If you guys had a fight, fine. It's your business and I'll butt out. But Billy just teleported himself in less then a second and we both know that his spells are based around his emotions. If the effect was that extreme, I'm going to be concerned."

He looked up at that. "I don't know what's wrong. It's our three month anniversary and we were both looking forward to it but he clammed up right at the start and was acting distant all day."

Teddy stalked over to the sofa and sat down waved his arms in exasperation. "I just don't know what I did wrong!"

Cassie sat next to him and patted his arm comfortingly. "Did you buy him a present?"

"We both decided to save our money and spend it on a nice dinner instead but I got him this huge bunch of yellow roses."

"Ohhhhh!" said Kate. "I think I know what the problem is."

Teddy looked up at her from the sofa hopefully.

"Roses have different meanings red mean passion and love but yellow roses mean friendship," Kate explained.

"Which is great and all," Cassie chimed in, "but not something you want on an anniversary."

Teddy moaned, dropping his face into his hands. "Great that is exactly the sort of useless fact Billy would know. The guy can recite the powers, first appearance and secret identity of every comic book hero I can think of."

Kate sat down on Teddy's other side and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You know what Billy's like. He doesn't care what colour the flowers are he's just superstitious. Remember Saint Patrick's Day, when he insisted on turning our costumes green because it was bad luck not to? Just surprise him with a red rose and a box of chocolates or something and everything will be fine."

Teddy stood. "I'll go now. I should do this before tomorrow."

"Good luck!"

"Have fun!"

* * *

Teddy decided to take Kate's advice and go with a red rose and chocolates. When he finally found Billy he was sitting in the park very studiously not doing his homework. 

"Um, hey. Look I know your superstitious about things and stuff but I didn't know about the flowers till Kate told me and when I found out I realised and I'm sorry so here." Panting slightly, and making use of a one of the perks of being a shape shifter the awesome power of blush prevention, Teddy handed Billy the rose and chocolates.

Billy blinked for a moment then smiled and chuckled a little. "I'm the one who should be sorry Ted. Let's go home."

Hours later while licking the last of the chocolates from the roof of Teddy's mouth, Billy decided to just tell Teddy next time that he had bad breath. Billy was thankful he brushed his teeth before Teddy found him in the park. Although if this was what came of the others knowing he was superstitious, he might have to buy a black cat as the new team mascot.

* * *

"Cassie I'm not sure if I've told you this lately but I _really _love your powers!" 

"Your not the one standing inside Teddy's used underwear."

"Come on! Check out that view. A little time in some underwear in exchange for our personal copy of the Billy-Teddy smut video? Admit it who has the best ideas ever?"

Cassie sighed. "Fine, you do Hawkeye. Oh wow! I didn't think that was possible."

"It's not. I have got to get me a shape shifter!"

* * *

Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it please review if you liked it and even more so if you didnt I'm always looking for unbiased opinions. 


End file.
